


Getting All Sappy And S***

by Lemurian_Cutie



Series: Lemurian Cutie's Femslash February 2020 [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU: ME3 Ended Differently, Day 3 Prompt: Secret, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Harmless Eavesdropping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jack has a Secret, Rating for Jack's Mouth, Shepard is a sap, Swearing, healthy sex life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemurian_Cutie/pseuds/Lemurian_Cutie
Summary: Commander Jane Shepard lives with her girlfriend Jack. But Jack has a secret. One she's reluctant to share with Shepard, if only because she's not one for all that emotional stuff.Femslash February 2020 Day 3 Prompt: Secret
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Female Shepard
Series: Lemurian Cutie's Femslash February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619995
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Getting All Sappy And S***

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place sometime after the end of Mass Effect 3, except none of the possible canon possible endings happened. All that's really important here is that the Reapers were defeated, Shepard is alive and well, and no one is weird organic/mechanical hybrids.

Commander Jane Shepard was not normally one to eavesdrop. She was a very upfront person, so if she wanted to know something she would just ask. If that didn't work she had other ways of learning what she needed to know, without stooping to eavesdropping. But this was different.

Jane had taken a day to herself to enjoy the relative peace and quiet that she got occasionally since the defeat of the Reapers. She had spent most of the day in bed, either with her girlfriend, enjoying the time together in one way or another, or reading. It was after she finally got up and was about to start cooking a late lunch for herself and Jack that she heard hushed voices. Jack rarely spoke with a hushed voice. While Jane considered herself “direct”, compared to Jack she was an obfuscating politician. She had once heard her girlfriend tell a Quarian ambassador who stopped by to see Shepard to “fuck off” because “this is our apartment, and I'm not letting you talk to her while I've got her handcuffed to the bed and waiting for me like a bitch in heat”.

That the statement was true made it no less embarrassing for Shepard.

So hearing Jack whispering urgently to someone in the doorway certainly got her attention.

“Fuck no. If you say a word of this to her I'm going to rip your skull out with my brain and turn it into a teapot.”

“You don't drink tea,” Shepard recognized Garrus' voice, and he wasn't trying to be quiet the way Jack was.

“I'll start, just to see your head put to good use for once.”

“C'mon, you don't mean that.”

“I'm serious, Garrus. If she hears one word of this from you I will end you!”

Garrus sighed. “Look, Shepard's a smart woman. I'm sure she's figured it out already.”

“Still don't care. You tell, you die. Now leave!” Her voice was filled with urgency, but still kept to a whisper.

“Fine, fine,” Garrus conceded. “But I'm telling you, it's not exactly a secret.”

Shepard heard the door shut, and a muttered “bastard”. She considered whether or not to hide, or pretend she was just now coming down, so she could feign having heard none of that. In the end the opportunity to be just that much extra was too good to be passed up, which is why Jack came around the corner Jane was sitting on the counter, legs crossed, smiling a very knowing smile at her.

“Fuck,” Jack said, rubbing her forehead. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to know I should go looking for tea blends you may enjoy before I see Garrus tomorrow evening for poker.”

“Shit,” Jack said. “Look, sorry about that. I didn't mean to keep it from you. I just wanted to tell you in the right way. I-”

“Wait, wait,” Shepard said, getting off the counter and going to her girlfriend. “I, uh, may not have heard as much as you think I did. I didn't hear what Garrus wasn't allowed to tell me. Are you... are you breaking up with me?”

“What? No! Fuck, no!” Jack said, surprised at the conclusion Shepard jumped to. “How could you think that?”

“Well, a secret you're keeping from me, that you want to tell me the right way. There's not a lot that could be.”

“Trust me, we're good,” Jack said. “Did you think we weren't?”

“No, that's what caught me off guard when you said that. I thought we were doing great! Honestly, I've never been in love with anyone the way I love you.”

Jack smiled, and pulled Shepard in for a fierce kiss. “Damn, you make me want you.”

Shepard chuckled. “Well, I was going to make some food first, but then...” Shepard waggled her eyebrows, which got a laugh from Jack.

“I guess I'd better tell you my secret while you make food then,” Jack said, releasing Shepard and slapping her ass. “I'm starving though, so get cooking!”

Shepard yelped and went to grab the ingredients for an omelet with all their favorite fillings. “So what is it then? This big secret?” She turned the heat on for the stove.

Jack sighed, and Shepard saw her cross her arms in front of her chest defensively from the corner of her vision. “It's not a 'big' secret,” she said, body language still showing how uncomfortable she was. “Just... big for me.”

The first ingredients hit the pan, but Shepard was more focused on her girlfriend than her eggs.

“You know I don't... well, I don't go in for all that emotional bullshit. All friendship and rainbows and trust. Anger worked for me just fine. At least, it used to. Still, it's hard to admit things to myself when it comes to all that,” she waved dismissively at the idea of those emotions. “Let alone telling others. It leaves you vulnerable. Open to be hurt.”

Shepard nodded. “Look, whatever this is, if it makes you too uncomfortable you don't have to say it. I swear, I love and trust you no matter what. You can take your time to open up about whatever it is.”

Jack gave a dry laugh. “Thing is, you make me want to tell you. Especially after corny lines like that. Fuck, you're a sap.”

Shepard laughed. “I know whole species who would disagree with you about that. But yeah, I guess I am.”

“Well, now I guess I am too,” Jack said, taking a deep, steadying breath. “The 'secret' is that... I love you. Not just 'I love sleeping with you' or 'I love your ass', but the full romantic 'I love you and want to see you smile and, I don't know, watch the sunrise together.' Total sap stuff. I that for you.”

Shepard turned the heat off.

“Wait, that doesn't look done yet,” Jack said, as Shepard stepped away from the stove and towards her.

“They aren't,” she agreed. “But that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard, and if I leave the stove on while I take you upstairs and ravish you the apartment could catch fire.”

“Wait, I didn't-” Jack was lifted off her feet as Shepard carried her bridal style to their room. “Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten since-”

Shepard silenced her with a kiss. “I'm starving. But you sapped at me, and I have no defense against that. I've gone longer without food than this. I need you right now.”

Jack stopped objecting. “Well, when you put it that way, I guess food can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Secret" I considered a number of options. A secret crush? A secret relationship? Those seemed obvious, so I wanted to go a different direction. Then I thought to Mass Effect and the character of Jack. The idea that she's in a relationship, but she hasn't been able to say "I love you", and she considers her love a secret was very appealing to me. My idea was that Shepard and Jack are in a very established relationship, and everyone knows that Jack loves Shepard, but she's kept expressing her emotions to things like "I like spending time with you," or ignores it entirely and tries to say it's just a physical relationship. No one believes her, but actually saying it is still significant for her to say it. It slipped out while talking to Garrus, and you have this story.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> Prompts found here: https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-list


End file.
